


clear waters.

by blushzzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non Idol!AU, Other, There's no angst this time, this is very crappy i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushzzt/pseuds/blushzzt
Summary: The party isn't fun. At all. Until Ziyi happens.





	clear waters.

Parties aren’t your thing. 

You want to be anywhere but surrounded by fancy dresses and glitter. There are sweaty dudes everywhere, there’s not even a spot you can be alone. Not even the bathroom. You regret coming here, oh God, what are you doing here?

Right, your friend pleaded you to accompany her to this one party because “oh I’ll be so alone!” which is absolute bullshit considering she’s in the kitchen making out with some physics major. You find yourself being squeezed on the sofa by  _more_  drunk people and you need air desperately.

This was a bad idea.

Trying to get to the garden (or well, anywhere outdoors) is harder than you thought it would be. The way is a little bit too crowded to your liking and full of people swinging their hips, all loops and ties. You barely take a step when you feel a hand grabbing your wrist and taking you to god-knows-where.

The hand is kinda cold, you notice. There are a ring and a bracelet which softly clinks against your skin. You can’t see the hand’s owner, only their arm blocking everybody from you. As you’re getting outside the house, the people get each time more disperse and you can finally see him.

It’s a very,  _very_  handsome guy who’s holding your wrist. His black hair shines in the lights and you can’t help but get mesmerized by him. Whoever this extremely handsome guy is, he doesn’t falter in his steps, not until you reach… a parking lot?

“Sorry for that.” He lets go of your wrist and turns around. “I saw you getting pushed around and thought you would need a hand.” 

You’re shocked. What kind of angel is in front of you?

“Oh, thank you so much!” you laugh nervously, “I, I didn’t think anyone would notice me.”

He starts laughing and muttering something about “cute” and “funny”. You feel your face growing hotter, you swear you see some sort of halo surrounding his head and a pair of hidden wings behind his back.

“I’m Ziyi, Wang Ziyi, and you are?” He extends his hand.

“__, ____.” You shake it.

Ziyi asks you why you were at the party. You proceed to explain how your friend dragged you there, how much you hate parties and how glad you are he saved you from it. Ziyi is a nice dude, he listens to you intently and even offers you water when you run out of breath while rambling about how angry you are.

“Wanna go somewhere else then? My friend is holding a concert near here,” he says. His eyes glisten and the corners of his mouth are slightly lifted.

You shouldn’t accept. You barely know him, you only know his name.  _Heck_ , it may not even be his real name! You really shouldn’t, but something in his gaze and inside of you makes you want to drop everything and go wherever he takes you. This is stupid, this is so stupid but you still nod your head.

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

The way to the concert is quiet but nice. You’re on Ziyi’s motorcycle hugging his leather jacket as the wind ruffles your hair and the beach’s salty smell fills your lungs. It’s… a new feeling. Something you’d never get to experience if it wasn’t for Ziyi. You wish you could stay like this forever.

When you arrive at the concert, the neon lights hurt your eyes a bit and  _wow_ , there are so many people here. You notice they’re mainly girls, probably some of them you’ve already met at the campus, all holding glow sticks and banners.

Ziyi takes you backstage. It’s a VIP-only area, he says. You feel kind of anxious, you’re going to meet his friends, what if you mess up and say something weird? What if they don’t like you? No, wait, why are you worrying about this?

The door opens to reveal a black-haired guy wearing—is that a mesh shirt?

“Hey bro,” Ziyi says and hugs him.

“Hey.” The mesh-shirt guy lets both of you in. You’re astonished to see one, two, three… seven more guys all equally handsome laying around the room. You can tell they’re all surprised to see you, or you and Ziyi together.

“Who’s your friend, bro?” a blond kid asks.

“They’re ___. I met them at the party.”

Ziyi introduces you to his friends, they all seem very excited to meet you. You learn their names and that they’re a band called Nine Percent but tonight’s concert’s only singer is Xukun. You decide you quite like them, they’re all dorky and goofy guys.

After a while of chatting, Xukun hurries you and Ziyi outside, “Now out. I have a stage to perform.”

You instinctively take Ziyi’s hand while he guides you outside. You don’t know if he didn’t notice or if he didn’t mind but he says nothing about it. His hands are warmer compared to when he first grabbed you, his skin is soft and velvety.

There are even more people now and the music has already started. You try to get a nicer view of Xukun but you’re only being squished around between the sea of people. Ziyi notices and immediately holds your hand tighter, pulling you closer and holding your waist.

Before you can process what’s happening, you find yourself in mid-air and sat on Ziyi’s shoulders. You’re blushing furiously and trying to hide your reddening checks and Ziyi just watches you and chuckles. It’s not fair, he can’t do that to you (or your pounding heart).

“Can you see now?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“Oh, shut up.”

The music gets louder and you’re enjoying yourself. Xukun’s singing has got you entranced, the adrenaline pumping through your veins. You tell Ziyi to put you down. When he does, you start dancing to the music, jumping and twirling.

Ziyi sways to the beat too, he even sings a little. You feel a little bit intoxicated from the sight of his rosy cheeks and his sheepish smile. You’re sure nobody could save you from drowning in his eyes, not even the world’s best lifeguard could.

“I want to take you to a place,” he whispers in your ear, his breath sending shivers everywhere.

You smile and nod. Ziyi sends you a smile too and you both can’t stop giggling while making your way out of the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Ziyi takes you to a boat near the beach. It’s small but cozy. You can see everything from here, the waves engulfing the shoreline and the water creating and shaping the sand.

“You own a boat?”

“It’s not actually mine, it’s Justin’s but he lets me use it whenever I want.”

The boat’s inside is decorated with pictures of the boys and little tea cups. Ziyi pulls some blankets and pillows and you follow him upstairs.

He snugs them against the railing and pulls you with him, “There we go. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, are you?” you ask.

“I am. You’re warm,” he sneaks his arm around your waist, a flushed touch and a sparkling smile.

You live a life of letting go, of spending days in the backyard, of watching the water turn clear. You don’t do reckless things like letting a stranger take you to a concert and getting inside his boat. But under the starlit night, under the crystal lights, you feel your heart thumping louder than ever and your whole self fluttering.

“Look, the city!” You turn your head away from him and point at the little white dots in the distance. “It’s beautiful!”

When you look back at him, Ziyi’s awfully close to you. You can feel his cold breath mixing with the air and his intense eyes looking at your lips. He’s so  _so_  close, you’re going to faint.

“May I kiss you?”

His whispering sends you trembling and you’re sure the world has stopped moving. The ocean breeze doesn’t play with your hair, the water doesn’t dance with the droplets, the stars don’t blink and hide in the darkness.

This is not happening. Ziyi is everything you can’t but wish to be, he can’t kiss someone…  _someone like you_.  You want to bend the situation in shapes that you know, in your comfort zone. You’re panicking, this is so wrong.

_Abort mission abort mission abort mi—_

But Ziyi stops your train of thoughts by closing the space between you two. His lips move softly, tenderly and timidly over yours. You feel yourself melting in his hands as he cups your cheeks and tilts your head. When he pulls away, his eyes and lips shine against the boat’s lights. You snuggle your head in his shoulder as he leaves kisses on your hair.

The sea is silent. The shadows are dancing. Your heart is beating.

No, you may not know Ziyi much but that doesn’t stop you from spending the rest of the night cuddled in his warm embrace and whispering your life stories to him.

Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so this is horrible, it's the worst thing i've ever written LMAO ig i don't like my writing style anymore?


End file.
